


Angela's Story

by Malent33214



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Cum Inflation, Hermaphrodites, Incest, Other, Transformation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malent33214/pseuds/Malent33214
Summary: Inspired by  Oversoul159's "The Wrong Rest Stop" Story, this is the story of a double cocked herm and the.. strange properties of her cum.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, just a reminder, the character of Angela comes from the story "The Wrong Rest Stop" by Oversoul159, which I highly recommend as well as most all of their stories; particuarly the original works, and Bad Mother series.

Angela was never gonna be a normal girl. Her parents knew that the moment she was born. 

A hermaphrodite would have been one thing. A difficult thing to handle perhaps, but a workable one. There were far stranger things in the world to be sure. 

But Angela wasn't just a herm. No, she was unique; two separate cocks, both fully functional and equally capable. At birth the doctors had warned Angela's parents that her oddities might expend beyond just the number of members she had. 

They wanted to run a few tests on her to see if they could confirm this, but the protective parents weren't having any of that, not for their little girl (they'd opted to treat her as female until such a time as Angela wished to be addressed differently).   
Such a shame, if they'd been willing to have the tests done, they might have been able to avoid a lot of what came next. But they didn't, and so Angela went unchecked as they lived as a family. 

It wasn't long after Angela came that a sister was born, two years at most, and Angela had herself a little sister, one who she loved to death from the moment she saw her. The first seven years of her life really were completely normal, save for potty training being a bit difficult considering her odd anatomy. But when she was seven years old, her body's desires began to kick into gear. 

One or both of her members had gotten hard before this point of course, but before she'd been able to ignore them and carry on, the simple childhood body reactions. These were different. Both rods stood at attention, throbbing and demanding attention, utterly refusing to be ignored. 

She tried to ask her parents for help of course, but they felt she was still to young to be aware of such things, and so told her to try ignoring them. 

If they'd been able to accept that she developed faster, and simply taught her how to satisfy herself, what followed might never have passed. 

But they didn't, and Angela couldn't keep her mind off of her throbbing members forever. Eventually an entire day passed without her twin members going soft, and at that point she knew she needed to just give in to her instincts and follow whatever her body told her to do. 

The moment she did that, she had something of an epiphany. Well, it was equal parts epiphany and instinct. She didn't know that she needed to fuck something to make herself feel better, but she could feel, sense you could say, that if she could find a hole for her cocks, then they would be better. 

And upon coming to grips with this, she remembered that she had in fact seen two holes before, positioned so perfectly in place that practically had to have been put their for her use.   
It was during her sister's bath. Angela had peaked in out of boredom and curiosity and been shocked to find that her sister didn't have two throbbing dicks. She didn't even have one; she was a completely normal female, one pussy, one ass; two holes perfect for Angela to fit her at the time five inch cocks inside. 

The thought of putting her two rods inside of her sister's tight little body had her already solid rods twitching in excitement, and she could sense that she was on the right track. She immediately went to little Carrie's room, finding her little sister down for a nap.   
She approached the bed, pulling the blanket off and climbing onto the bed; leaving her pants on the ground. She'd given up on underwear after the fourth pair that had been torn, so the double-herm was naked from the waist down as she went to work undressing her sister. 

Carrie woke when she felt her underwear slide off, leaving her cute little holes completely exposed. She looked up at Angela in confusion, “Sissy?” She asked, wanting to know what was happening.   
Angela smiled, bringing her finger to her mouth, whispering, “Sh~” To keep her quiet. Curious to see what was happening, Carrie remained quiet as Angela lined her two cocks up to her little sister's tiny pussy and asshole, both twitching from the feeling of her tight entrances against her tips. 

It barely looked like she'd be able to fit in either of them, but if it meant release, she was more than willing to put all the strength she could muster into it. She took a deep breath and forced her hips forward. Sure enough, the tightness made it too difficult, and the she started putting more force behind it; finally managing to force her cocks inside of her with nothing but cum as lubrication. 

The moment she was inside Carrie screamed out in pain, Angela slapping her hand down over her mouth, not wanting their parents to hear, rush in, and potentially try to stop her. 

She grunted, hips bucking hard to fuck her little sister, using her tight body like a toy. Her mind was practically going blank from how incredible it felt. She couldn't stop, she wouldn't; and that was just when she had the first inch inside.   
She knew from the first small twinges of pleasure going through her that she would never be able to stop seeking more, the sensation better than anything she'd ever experienced before. It was a bit upsetting that her sweet little sister seemed to be hurting from it, but it was too good for her to stop, even for that.

By the time their mother heard the noises and rushed in to see what was happening, Angela was hammering all five inches into both holes, fucking her little sister like a cheap whore. The sight was so shocking to Angela's mother it froze her in place, and she simply stood, watching the incestuous rape for a few moments before she was finally able to move again, and attempted to put a stop to it. 

Before she could though, Angela's climax reached her, and she dumped her first load of cum into Carrie's unprepared body. She groaned as she drained her full balls into her sweet, deflowered little sister, addicted to the sensation the moment she felt it for the first time. She'd never be able to stop now, not ever.

Her mother was already in a state of pure shock just from the look of her youngest daughter, blacked out from the rough fucking, so full of cum she looked several months pregnant with her holes gaping wide from the roughness.

The only thing even slightly relieving about the situation was that her daughter wasn't pregnant from it. She was too young for it at least. At least.. that's what she assumed, not yet knowing how potent her elder daughter's cum was.

While it would be awhile before she realized this, what she became aware of almost immediately was the near mystical nature of the hermaphrodite's semen. While unconscious, the strange properties of the release began to effect the five year old, altering her body.

Her mother's eyes widened even further as her little girl's body changed. It grew ever so slightly in size, her flat chest inflating to triple D cups as they filled with sweet, rich milk. Her ass and pussy remained exactly as tight as they were before despite her more mature body, perhaps growing even tighter. On top of that, her skin grew softer, almost plush; being reduced to a literal fuck toy.

Angela happily slammed her twin cocks back inside of her little sister, groaning happily at how she felt now. It was even better. Her mother didn't stop her, she was too shocked to move as she watched. All she could do was question what kind of sexual monster she and her husband had created.


	2. Chapter 2

Angela didn't fully understand the extend of what she had done to her sister. 

All she knew was that her sweet little sister felt incredible now, even better than she had before. Her body's reaction to Angela's strange seed had made her a perfect living fucktoy, leaving her with nothing to do in her life but lay there, take the fucking, and be bred by said fucking. 

Their mother had been incorrect about the little girl being incapable of being knocked up do to her age. She should have known frankly; the bizarre, outright magical nature of her cum had altered her sister on a genetic level. It stood to reason that breeding was similarly outside the normal limits. 

Within the first week of fucking-by which point Carrie's room had essentially been re-purposed as Angela's stress relief room; a permanent fuck chamber for the living toy Carrie had been turned into-Carrie had been knocked up. Multiple times actually, which caught their parents off guard. 

Whether it was something to do with the new form Carrie had been given, or something that Angela's seed could do naturally, they couldn't say; but Carrie seemed capable of being knocked up even when already knocked up. Once they had learned this, their parents had tried to get Angela to stop, their fear for their daughters outweighing their dumbfounded shock that had kept them quiet up to know. 

Unfortunately, them asking and explaining was completely ineffective. It wasn't that Angela couldn't wrap her mind around the concept. 

Far from it, the problem was that Angela completely understood, but seemed extremely aroused by the idea. The moment her parents had explained it, she had immediately ran into Carrie's room, locking the door and not leaving until she'd dumped at least three loads into her cute little sister fuck toy. 

The amount of time she spent fucking her doubled now, Angela's lust driving her to breed her sister as much as she physically could. She actually insisted that her mommy and daddy to it to, wanting to share Carrie with them. She didn't seem to understand why exactly they never did. 

Over the following years, Angela's parents attempting birth control on Carrie, but it was useless. By the time Angela was ten years old, she had several times as many kids as anyone up to four times her age typically had; her parents having gained a somewhat negative reputation among the town for how many babies were seen leaving the house and never coming back. 

They didn't have the heart to do anything that would hurt the children, not directly at least, but after the orphanage had been unable to take anymore, they had simply resorted to sending Angela's spawn off to anywhere that would take them; even if the people who were ending up with them had.. less than respectable intentions for them. 

Angela didn't mind the many babies getting sent off; though she was strangely protective of the first two that Carrie had had, one boy and one girl who remained by Carrie's side, feeding from the milk her inflated tits had filled up with. 

So long as she could keep breeding her sister and protect those two, she didn't care what else happened. By this point the parents had completely given up on their daughter, Carrie's mind utterly broken, shattered to dust, knowing nothing but being a rape doll. 

Her room smelled permanently of cum, the carpeted floor thick was sweat and seed. Funnily enough though, outside of the house, Angela was a perfectly normal ten year old girl. No one was any the wiser of what she was doing, nor of what she would go on to do. 

Her lewd acts were extremely limited in public, particularly at school. Up to fifth grade, her only inappropriate acts were limited to going to the bathroom to stroke her two cocks. 

She did this twice a day and was able to keep her urges completely under control until she got back home, easing the tension in her thick balls. 

Granted, this did create an utter mess of the bathroom stalls as she gave them two daily paintings of cum. By the end of fourth grade the school was on high alert for pedophiles, assuming that it was an adult 

ale or perhaps even several coming into the girl's bathroom and cumming on the walls. Angela took a bit of thrill from the knowledge that no one knew it was her, and by the start of fifth grade the bathroom had started to more or less permanently reek of her release. Not as intensely as Carrie's room, but still. 

She would have been content simply getting herself off on her normal schedule and continuing to breed Carrie to feed her lusts. But then one day, purely by chance, someone entered the bathroom when Angela was in the middle of her self-pleasure. 

Not just another student either, but her fifth grade teacher Ms. Talia. She'd been waiting to use the bathroom all day long, unable to simply leave class to use the bathroom. 

Now that the students were at recess, she could have one of the other teachers watch the class while she went to the bathroom. But the teacher's restroom had been full on this occasion, and so she'd resorted to the student's bathroom. 

She unknowingly chose the stall right next to Angela, the herm-girl looking down and seeing Talia's high heels on the floor, her teacher's underwear visible where she pulled them down as the sound of her relieving her bladder was heard. 

Angela shuddered as she listened to her teacher peeing, her grip on her two cocks tightening as she began to stroke herself faster. She wasn't sure why this was effecting her now, she'd been able to resist any greater urges up to now. 

But now, as she listened, thoughts of covering her teacher head to toe in her seed flooded her mind; perhaps re-purposing her as the toilet. She pumped her cocks harder, biting her lip; but her members stubbornly refused to cum. 

As big a thrill as she got from dirtying otherwise clean things with her cum, it seemed just painting the walls wasn't going to be enough this time. She knew what she wanted, and she couldn't stop herself. Fuck, she didn't even try; she didn't want to. 

She left the stall, moving to the next stall over. It wasn't locked, it was an old building and none of the locks had worked in years; not that they needed to because normally no one ever attempted to go into an occupied stall. 

Angela pushed the door open with her shoulder, still stroking herself as she did. She looked over at her teacher, pumping her twin members aggressively and finally reaching her peak at the look of shock and confusion on her teacher's face. 

She was so vulnerable and exposed, as well anyone would be while on the toilet, and taken advantage of that vulnerability was more than enough to bring Angela to her limit. She grunted as both members erupted, spraying over Talia's body. 

Her hair, face, chest, and legs were all painted white by the thick, hot cum. Angela panted in relief, shuddering happily and relishing the pleasure of her climax. 

By the time her mind clicked back into what she was doing and how much trouble she could potentially be in, the mystical properties of her cum had taken their effect on the teacher. 

Her skin had grown softer; her breasts and butt having gone up one size each. But the most interesting effect was one going on inside; a mental shift. 

Her eyes glazed over, and she looked at Angela now not with the shock and horror she had a moment ago, nor the usual attentiveness of a teacher towards her students, nor even the slight worry she wore when she saw the way Angela stared at the other girls during their P.E stretches. 

It was subservience. Complete and utter subservience. Angela didn't know the word at the point, but she recognized that something was different now. 

Experimentally, she said, “Are you alright?” 

“Would you like me to be mistress?” She asked. Angela shuddered at the title. She didn't know what it meant either, but there was something about the teacher's tone that was sending chills through her. 

“I'd like you to be making me feel good again.” She suggested, indicating her two still stiff cocks. 

Talia didn't even hesitate, moving off of the toilet and dropping to her knees, leaning down to be level with Angela's members so she could begin kissing, licking, and sucking both of them; her soft hands moving between Angela's legs to gently fondle the herm's balls and rub her pussy. Angela moaned in delight, enjoying Talia's mouth. 

It seemed that Talia could no longer disobey orders from Angela, no matter what they were. Disobeying Angela didn't even register in her mind as existing, like attempting to picture a color that doesn't exist, it simply wasn't a part of her mind now, nor was feeling the slightest bit upset about following said orders. She wanted nothing more than to follow them. 

At Angela's orders, she moved down from Angela's cocks to her balls, sucking hard on them as Angela stroked herself, the herm girl moaning loudly as she enjoyed it, cumming a few minutes later and painting the stall walls with it. 

As she panted, Angela noticed two things. The first was that she was still hard, and the second was that Talia had not yet flushed, meaning her piss was still filling the toilet. Getting an idea, she ordered the teacher to turn around so she had her face over the toilet. 

She did so without hesitation, not batting an eye at Angela lining and aggressively thrusting both cocks up to her pussy to double stuff her. Angela groaned in pleasure as she hammered into her teacher, her rough thrusts pushing Angela more against the toilet. 

She leaned over her teacher-slave, pushing her face into the urine filled toilet with the ordered to drink everything inside. Angela groaned, members throbbing inside Talia as she watched her gulping down her own piss with the toilet water. 

The power over her teacher was intoxicating, but the thought that made Angela cum-no doubt impregnating Talia with the amount of thick seed she dumped into her-was the realization of what she'd be able to do with the other students now that the teacher did whatever she ordered...


	3. Chapter 3

Apologies it's taken so long, but for those who haven't seen it yet, I'd like to make it known that all of my stories have been moved to a new account. All stories on this account will now only be updated on the Sinfulnature 1123 account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfulnature1123. Feel free to head on over and check out the new stories posted there, because this account will not be updated after this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update with more chapters based on positive/negative response. I have many ideas for later chapters, but am still open to suggestions ^^


End file.
